Sugar-High Hedgehog 2
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: We all now know what happens when Silver gets sugar. However, what happens when sonic gets too much? Rated because Sonic went insane.


Sugar High Hedgehog 2

* * *

**A/N: Hi making another story. I got a request to do a sequel to sugar high hedgehog, so yeah, here's what would happen if those three didn't learn their lesson.**

**Pitch: You. Suck at author's notes.**

**Shine: Be nice Pitch!**

**Sylgia: NICE IS FOR THE WEAK SOLDER. YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP AND PROVE TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE AN AUTHOR ON FANFICTION, YOU HEAR ME SOLDER?**

**Me: Yes Sir!**

**Shine: But isn't your sister a girl?**

**Pitch: It's like a rank Shine.**

**Shine: Oh.**

**Link: Hiya!**

**Me: What do pushups have to do with fanfiction?**

**Sylgia: Don't question me soldier!**

**Pitch: Die BANANA!**

**Shine: You Guys are mean.**

**Banana: I know right. This is why I like you and Sylgia's Sister.**

**Me: I will now be known as Fizz.**

**Sylgia: INSANITY!**

* * *

Sonic Shadow and Silver were once again stuck together. This time they were at Chris Thorndyke's house. And the sugar was well out of Silver's knowledge. But still just to be safe, Sonic and Shadow kept Silver out of the kitchen. And had Tails make a security system that detects phycic auras. Heck Shadow even had G.U.N put a SHOCK COLLAR on Silver, which admitably is a bit mean, but hey, it's Shadow we're talking about. And besides Silver didn't seem to get hurt much I mean he's used to pain. And now he's getting hun-

"Shut up and don't even THINK about finishing that sentence!"

"Shadow you're just talking to a voice that came out of nowhere." Said Sonic "it's not like it can hear you. And even if it could voices can't understand intelligent life. I mean come ON! It's like humans talking to Earth animals. They can't-"

You guys are mean!

"Come to think of it I am getting kinda-"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Aw come on!"

"We are NOT letting you in the kitchen!"

"But WHY?!"

"You know why!" said Shadow, holding up the remote for the shock collar.

"Ugh fine. Sonic go make me a sandwich."

"What?! Make Shadow do it!"

"Would you really trust Shadow to make YOUR sandwich?"

"Fair point."

So Sonic went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He then noticed some cake and cookies on the counter.

"Hm. I'm sure Ella won't mind if I have a few."

So Sonic ate some cookies and a bit of cake. Ok it was more than a bit. It was more like he ate all of it. He then got somewhat hyper. His body was used to sugar so it wasn't quite as bad as it was for Silver. Until he found more cake in the fridge. Then he got hyper. VERY hyper.

'_Hm what was I supposed to do again? Aw well hey I wonder what's over there better go check it out. OH CHAOS CHOCOLATE!' _

"Hey Shadow."

**"WHAT?"**

"What do you thinks taking Sonic so long?"

"Don't know don't care."

"But I'm really ow."

"Shut. Up." Shadow had shocked Silver with the collar.

Just then Sonic came in all sugar crazy.

"Whoo hoo! Giant candy canes! This must either be my lucky day or Eggman built another interstellar amusement park!"

"Hold on! Did you just call me a. giant, candy, cane?" asked Shadow.

"Oh boy and they TALK too! Eggman's really gone and done it this time."

'_Oh man those things look GOOD!'_

"Ugh, and you'd think that faker would learn his lesson after that albino idiot."

"I am not albino! My fur is GREY not white! And do my eyes look red to you?"

"Whatever."

"Whoo hoo!" Sonic jumped on Shadow.

"Why do you like jumping on ME so much?!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your attitude. You sure could use a better one." Said Silver with more than a bit of sarcasm.

"SHUT UP!"

Sonic then began biting Shadow.

'_Tails needs to see this. These things taste horrible, but it's still cool.'_

Well unlike those two, Shadow learned his lesson and shot Sonic with a tranquilizer dart. He then dragged him to the couch and threw him down. Pity. I was hoping to make this last longer. So Shadow kept Silver out of the kitchen and pretty much tied him down to a chair. Then Blaze came over, burned the ropes, and punched Shadow in the face. Then the Sol dimension called and she had to go back. Silver was disappointed but then tried to make a break for the kitchen, only to find Tails' security system which dropped a giant laser barrier electric cage on him and then decided to spend the rest of his time mocking Shadow until Sonic woke up. But before that happened Amy came by asking where Sonic was and Silver told her that if she let him out he'd get Sonic to hug her. So she let him out and Silver psychokinetically manipulated Sonic into hugging her. Amy was happy and tried to get Sonic to marry her but Shadow got annoyed and she left before he chaos blasted.

"Hey Shadow."

"WHAT!?"

"When do you think Sonic will wake up?"

"The later the better."

"I think Tails went overboard on his security system."

"I don't."

"Can I take the shock collar off?"

"NO!"

"Can I have a chao for my birthday?"

"Ask Cream. Right now I don't want to put up with you."

"Your mean!"

"I don't care."

"So what are you going to do when Amy mistakes you for Sonic again?"

"Alright here's how it's going to go. LISTEN HERE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE DICK! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

"Are you out of your mind Shadow?!"

"Always have been. Always will be."

Sonic then began to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You went on a sugar rush, just like I did. Only you were hallucinating."

"How does sugar make you hallucinate?"

"Dunno."

"Both of you shut up."

A few minutes of silence went by before Silver broke it.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah."

"Make me a sandwich."


End file.
